


Raindrops

by SJWarrior



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJWarrior/pseuds/SJWarrior
Summary: You are friends with Sungjin, who's a band leader. While every girl in your campus gushes over him, you fought the feeling of liking him because he seemed disinterested to you. But Dowoon came along-- a new member of the band-- and this ignited the suppressed feelings the band's leader have had for you for the longest time.





	1. The Encounter

Men in bands—what's with them that girls fall in love with them? But, you being the typical tomboy doesn’t really know how it feels like. You just love hanging out with guys because for one, less drama. God knows how much drama there is when you are surrounded by lots of girl friends. Yet, you are still bothered by these loud girls because of Sungjin, your bestfriend, who (unfortunately for you) is a member of one of the famous bands in your campus.

Sungjin has been your friend since freshman. You are somewhat proud of him because he is the closest that you got for a celebrity friend, making you feel famous as well. He is handsome and talented, which made lots of girls swoon for his attention.

You just don’t get them, really. With Sungjin’s grumpy attitude, you don’t know how people would like him. Some of your classmates would even approach you, asking a favor and setting up a date with him.

“Elk. Disgusting! You wouldn’t like him, really!” This is what you’d always answer them.

With all the bullying you got from him, you can’t even imagine how he could manage to get himself a girl who’d put up with his bad temper.

You have been hanging out with him for the past 3 years and you could tell people that you know him quite well.

Of course, you still like him: 1.) because he gives you free food; 2.) you get to hangout with him and his band members once in a while, and 3.) you feel superior among those girls who’d be more than willing to give their soul to him. There was this one time when one of the prettiest girls on campus called you and asked you to give something to Sungjin.

“But what’s in here?” You asked while trying to figure out the content of the box. “Just give it to him, please?” the girl said. “Alright, alright! As if I won’t see first-hand what’s in it,” you mumbled.

You tossed the box to Sungjin and excitedly asked him to open it right away. “Who gave you this?” Sungjin asked grumpily. “Well, you know that crazy girl who always say hi to you whenever you pass by? Her. Now, open that and let’s see what’s inside!”

You were giggling as Sungjin try to open the heavily taped box you gave him. “Ugh! Why-is-this-so-hard-to-open! Ughhhhh!” Sungjin stubbornly mumbled.

“Yah! Don’t be so stubborn!” you told him, “It might be something so fragile!”

“Yeah right! So fragile that even the sharpest scissors that I have couldn’t open it,” Sungjin muttered.

At last, Sungjin managed to open the box. You were laughing so hard while talking to him. “Oh-my-god!” HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Who in the world would think of giving you that?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!”

“Yeah! Really funny now. HA HA HA. Give this back to her. I can’t use it! A t-back?! Really?!” Sungjin shouted.

“Some delulu girl likes you. Aww. You are soooo handsome,” you teased him. “Uh oh! There’s a letter! Yi-heeee! Read it! Read it!”

“You read it if you want. Pathetic girl,” Sungjin said. Since you have been so curious about this, you read the letter enclosed with a kiss mark.

_“Hi Sungjin,_

_I have always admired you. Can I ask for just one date?_

_Bring with you this t-back, it might come in handy, you know. 😉 ”_

You were laughing so hard after reading the letter. Sungjin, on the other hand, went out, leaving you there breathless because you've been laughing too hard.

Whenever you bring that up to him, he would just walk out of the room and tell you that you can’t go with him to his upcoming band practices.

Ahhh. That band practice. You have been wanting to see what he and his band are up to these days. The only thing you know is that they hired two new members and they are now busy writing songs and practicing. So you kinda try to behave well when you are with Sungjin.

One afternoon, Sungjin called. “Hey! Are you free tonight? Wanna hang out with me and the band? We’re in need of someone who would listen to our new songs,” he said.

“YES YES! I’M NOT DOING ANYTHING,” you said while your group mates began shooting sharp looks at you. You just smiled at the and continued talking, “What time? Where? I’ll be there right away!” you said excitedly.

You arrived at the place Sungjin said. As you enter the room, Sungjin saw you right away and signaled you come closer. ”Hey! Come in! I’ll introduce you to the other members,” Sungjin said.

“So you already know Jae, the lead guitarist,” pointing at the guy so tall, he could replace the Eiffel Tower. “Hi! Nice to see you again!” Jae cheerfully waved at you.

“We have here WonPil, the one in-charge of the keyboard,” Sungjin said. “Hello cutie! It’s been a long time! I’ve always thought you and Sungjin are together now,” WonPil said while you laughed at hearing these words. “No! I’d never date a grumpy and stubborn old man like him. No way! Hahahaha!” you said.

“Enough with that WonPil, I’d never date a tomboy like her. She acts like a tarzan, don’t you know?” Sungjin smirked while watching your face turn red because of anger.

“Anyway, so we have two new members. YoungK and Dowoon,” Sungjin continued.

“Please, just call me YoungK,” as he extended his hands to shake with yours. You blushed a bit and said, “okay. Sure, YoungK.” And then, Dowoon. “Dowoon is our new drummer,” Sungjin introduced.

However, Dowoon has been looking at you all this time, trying to catch your eyes. “Hi! It was very nice to meet you,” Dowoon said. Sungjin felt quite uneasy with the way Dowoon looks at you. And you felt that too.

As to break the silence, WonPil suddenly laughed. “Oh. The tension here, huh?” Wonpil said. “C’mon! Enough with the introduction, let’s jam!” Jae said enthusiastically. So, they played their newly written song and you just listened. But while playing, Sungjin is keeping an eye on Dowoon because he felt that he might have found his rival.


	2. I like you, I really do

The next day, Sungjin asked you what you felt about their new band members. “Hmm. They’re fine. Both are very good-looking, to be honest. Your band will surely be more popular. I gotta get ready for more ‘can you please set me up a date with this and that?’ and ‘can you help me meet this and that over coffee?’,” you said sarcastically. Sungjin, on the other hand, is deep in thoughts.

‘I don’t think she’ll like any of my bandmates. This monkey doesn’t know anything aside from food and being brutal. I think everything’s good, I suppose,’ he thought. “But this YoungK, I mean, YoungK, he’s cute. I like him,” you said. Sungjin, drinking coffee, almost choked at hearing this. “YoungK? Hahahaha. You like guys now, huh? So you have a crush on him?” Sungjin asked

“Nah, not crush. Perhaps, I just like his aura. He’s always smiling. He will definitely beat you when it comes to popularity now. Handsome and charming, always smiling. Unlike you, grumpy, old man,” you said while sipping your tea and then smirking.

“Well, yeah. YoungK  is really handsome,” Sungjin said while frowning. “Don’t worry, you will always be the most handsome band member for me,” you said with a wink. “Did you just wink at me?! It’s embarrassing when you do that, you know. People might think we have a thing or what,” Sungjin said embarrassingly.

“But you know this Dowoon...” you started again, “...he has a different aura,” you continued. Sungjin then became uneasy. “Well, he is not your type, right? Why so curious about him?” Sungjin asked. “And what is with you and auras? Are you a fortune-teller now?” he continued while frowning. “Well.... yeah. But let’s see. He asked me for a date,” you said while giggling. “No! You can’t!” Sungjin shrieked without minding other people at the coffee shop. “Like you can stop me,” you said. “Watch me,” Sungjin swore.

Then he left. You wondered, ‘I just can’t get what’s going on his mind. Ugh. And controlling me for just a friendly date with his band member? The nerve!’ After Sungjin stormed out of the coffee shop, fuming with jealousy and anger, he stopped for a bit and calmed himself while looking at you from the outside, ‘Why can’t I just tell her how I feel?’ he told himself.

You tried to catch him during his break times but he is always rushing to the studio for practice. So you end up going with some of your girl friends who kept on bugging you about YoungK.

“Please let me meet him even just once. That YoungK guy is sooooo cute,” one of these fangirls asked. “Hey! The last time I checked, you were head over heels with Sungjin, now, you like YoungK? Easy to swerve, huh?” You said. “Eh, Sungjin don’t answer my calls and text messages. I’m so over him. He’s too full of himself anyway,” she said. “Repeat that, or I’ll pull every hair on your body,” you told her. “I can’t even meet Sungjin nowadays, then you’d want me to set you guys up with his band members? Ugh!” you muttered.

Then, it’s time for your date with Dowoon. You aren’t really expecting anything since it was just a casual date. While you are prepping up, Sungjin called. “Dowoon can’t go with you today. We have a band practice. You can come if you want,” he said.

“What? Is this for real or you are sabotaging my date with him?” you shouted. “Ho! I’m not sabotaging anything here. You can talk to him if you want,” Sungjin said, then he called Dowoon to get the phone.

“Hi! I’m so sorry I have to cancel our date. You can just come by here at the studio and we’ll have something after our practice. Sounds good?” Dowoon said sweetly. “Hmm. Alright. Meet you there!” you just can’t get mad at his sweet and apologetic voice.

“Okay. So you’re coming here, right?” Sungjin got into the phone again. “Yes! Better not do anything that will embarrass the hell out of me in front of Dowoon or you’ll end up dead!” you threaten him. “As if! Just come, okay?” Sungjin said wand then hung up. You then arrive at the studio, went inside and saw that they’ve already started practicing this new song. You hear Jae belting “Chocolaaaate!” Then, Dowoon saw you and waved. ‘He is definitely cute,’ you thought. You were already blushing but still managed to wave back.

As they took on a break, YoungK and Dowoon hurriedly approached you. “You’re here! It’s nice seeing your pretty face again,” YoungK said. “Hey! That’s my line! Stealer!” Dowoon cut YoungK off. “Anyway, it’s nice to see you again! Sorry again. Sungjin insisted on having another round of practice before our live performance next week. You should watch us!” Dowoon said excitedly.

Wonpil also went to say hi, “Sungjin’s acting a bit panicky over things. He can’t stop nagging us about this and that. I think he’s a bit worried about something else other than our live performance,” Wonpil said. “Really? Don’t mind him. He’s such a perfectionist, you know that. He’s good,” you assured Wonpil. “But anyway, It’s always fun having you around. Sungjin’s in a good mood now, I guess,” he said while smirking.

Sungjin then walk towards you and hugged you. “You missed me so you’re here, right?” he said jokingly. “You wish!” you answered back while pushing him away. “And stop hugging me. Ugh. You’re sweaty!”

“Ah. Sweaty?” Sungjin hugged you again and rubbed his sweaty face on your face. “There you go! Hahahahaha,” he said while laughing at you. “You’re dead,” you told him then went on giving him sharp looks.

“So, where do you want to go after our practice?” Dowoon interrupted. You saw Sungjin gave him stern looks.

“Your call,” you told Dowoon. “Let’s have dinner together then!” Sungjin suggested. You met with his eyes and he just smirked at you. “You, me and the other band members,” Sungjin said. “But...” Dowoon interrupted and then thought about it for a short while. “Alright then. I think that’s somehow sounds fun. We can get to hang out with the others,” Dowoon continued. Sungjin again looked at you with his smug face. You all go together for dinner at a nearby samyupsal restaurant.

Sungjin made you sit at the very end of the table near the wall and he sat beside you. Dowoon, on the other hand sat in front of you.

Dowoon kept on meeting your eye and smiling at you. “You are so pretty today,” he said. Sungjin then looked at your face and said, “hey! You’re wearing makeup! You’re now becoming a lady, huh?” “Oh shut up, Jin!” you told him. Dowoon laughed at this. “You look cute when you’re getting annoyed,” he finally said. You blushed at his words. “No. She looks like an ogre when she’s annoyed,” Jin muttered under his breath.

“No! Honestly, she’s cute!” Jae suddenly shouted back at Sungjin’s muttering.

“I don’t even know why you guys are not together. You look good together, for real!” Jae continued. “Eww. Not in my entire life, Jae! Him?! (While pointing at Sungjin) As my boyfriend? Nope. Thanks,” you strongly disagreed.

Wonpil then said, “But Dowoon and you looks better together. Both of you are cute.”

“Oh come on, Pil!” Dowoon said while acting shy.

“Hey guys, aren’t we gonna order food now? I’m starving here!” YoungK suddenly suggested.

Dowoon grills the meat and puts the perfectly grilled ones on your plate. Sungjin also grills some and offers his so-called masterpiece on your plate as well. “Err.. these are almost burnt meat, Sungjin,” you said. “They are perfectly fine, meat should be grilled with crispy edges,” he said. “But that’s for bacons, you dumbass!” You told him.

Everyone laughed at this and Sungjin just laughed with them. “Really, Sungjin’s in a good mood,” Wonpil suddenly blurted out. “If it were just us, he might have hit me with that thong he is holding,” Wonpil added. Then also ordered some sojus and beers to match the meal that they are having.

After a few shots, YoungK is a bit tipsy and is trying to flirt with a girl at the next table. Jae and Wonpil is trying to stop him because he is kinda embarrassing them. Dowoon, on the other hand, is almost asleep on the corner. You and Sungjin are the only ones who were still sober. Then, Sungjin grabbed your hands from under the table. “I like you, you know?” he said. You were shocked at this and said, “Are you drunk now? Hahaha!” “I like you and I’m beginning to fall in love with you,” Sungjin continued.

You looked at him and then looked at Dowoon. You don’t know how to answer him. You like Dowoon, but here’s Sungjin, you’re best friend, confessing his feelings for you.

As you walk home, you were thinking hard about what Sungjin said. “I like you and I’m beginning to fall in love with you...” ‘I tried fighting my feelings for him for 3 years and just watched girls gush over him during their performances. And then now, when I have managed to do that, he will then confess his feelings? What will I do now?’


	3. Lingering feelings

The next morning, you received a text message from Sungjin. You were so nervous to open and read it. You aren't really sure what he'll tell you this time...

"Hey! You wanna hang out with us later after practice? Or I can pick you up and watch our practice first?" Sungjin texted.

You were quite bemused with his text, though. Last night, he confessed his feelings for you. Now, he casually sends you a text message like nothing happened. 'I shouldn't overthink this,' you whispered to yourself. You calmed your mind, then replied,

"Sure thing! No need to pick me up, though. I have to stop by somewhere. Will just go straight to your studio right after. See you, grumpy man!"

After a few minutes, Sungjin replied, "HA HA HA. Very funny, monkey! Alright. See you later then!"

'Maybe, he forgot about what happened last night. Maybe he was just drunk last night. Maybe...' you convinced yourself.

You then went to the studio after. They were busy practicing so you just went inside quietly. Dowoon saw you as you enter, smiled and waved hi.

You waved back and then, saw Sungjin looking at you, then he smiled. It was one of those rarest sweet smiles that he gave you.

Still confused onto what's running on Sungjin's mind, you just gave him a nod and smiled back.

After practicing, Dowoon asked you what you are doing there. "Well, Sungjin told me to come and see you guys and just hang out. Anything special today?" you answered him. "Hmmm. I can't think of anything. Maybe Sungjin just wanted to see you here too. And of course, I'm very very happy that you are here," Dowoon said enthusiastically.

"Hey, hmm. Is it okay to ask you some random question?" Dowoon asked.

"Oh. Hmm. Sure. What is it?" you said. "Hmm. Are you seeing someone?" Dowoon asked. You got a little uneasy about answering his question and you are not sure why. But you still have to answer him, nonetheless... "Nope. Not seeing anyone," you answered him. ‘Yes!’ Dowoon said in an undertone. “Well, I was just curious and wanted to know if I’m stepping on someone else’s line,” he said.

He was looking at you so dearly that you can’t resist falling to his gaze. This sweet person had the guts to ask you what you wanted Sungjin to ask you long before.

“So, anyway. Hmm. Can we go on a formal date? I mean, I wanted to know more about you. I’ve heard some stories about you from Sungjin, but I’d love to know them first hand,” he asked shyly.

“Well, hmm. We were supposed to go on a date, but got postponed, right? Let’s do it then,” you said with a sweet smile.

Little did you know that Sungjin is overhearing this conversation but acted normal when you saw him.

“There you are! Hey, gather up! I wanted to announce something to all of you,” Sungjin said.

“We are actually being invited to do a front act for an upcoming concert of one of the famous bands that we idolize!” he continued.

Everyone got excited. “Oh my god! Is this for real?!” Jae squealed with excitement. “I knew it! Been waiting for this break!” YoungK said confidently. “We can do it friends!” Wonpil exclaimed.

“But we have one problem. I wrote this one song and it was chosen as one of the songs to play during the front act. We will  need a female vocalist...” Sungjin continued then looked at you.

“That’s why I invited you here as well,” he smiled at you.

“What?! Me?! Oh no no no no. You got to be kidding me, Sungjin. You know I’m terrible at this,” you said.

“Hey! Don’t say that. You actually have a good singing voice. I’ve heard them many times when I was asleep and you were trying to sing some of my pieces,” he said with a wink.

“Oh! Really?! She’ll also do the front act with us?! That will be lit!” Dowoon said excitedly. “Oh please do it, please?” he pleaded with those puppy eyes of his.

Everyone was looking at you with so much expectation. Then finally, you made a decision and said, “Alright then. Just this once, okay. I don’t want people finding out my hidden talent.” You smirked.

Everyone was so happy that they decided to celebrate over some meat and drinks.

However, at the back of your mind, you kept on thinking how things will turn out, especially since you’d be working with Sungjin and Dowoon. Although you are trying to take off the idea that Sungjin actually has feelings for you as per his confession ...the night before.

During your first rehearsal together, nothing out-of-the-ordinary happened. Everyone was working together professionally, and you thought that you might be just overthinking on things.

One time, Sungjin called out you having a flat when the tone should have a higher tone. The others even taught you on how being in a band works. You need to at least know how not to overpower the sounds coming from the instruments and harmonize with the other members' voices when singing your part.

It has been a tiring week for everyone, with all that non-stop practicing. Seeing this, after a week's practice, Sungjin suggested that you and all the other members go on a road trip while busking in some places along the way. Everyone's so excited about this, but not Dowoon.

He had planned that both of you would go on a road trip together, and he's so jealous that Sungjin made the first move to suggest this. Seeing that you are happy with the idea, he just set aside his feelings and just enjoyed the moment with you and the others.

Dowoon knows. Not only because he felt it, but he also witnessed it.

He was half-asleep that night. He heard how Sungjin confessed his feelings about you, he can't help but get jealous because Sungjin have known you first.

After hearing Sungjin's confession, Dowoon thinks that every action Sungjin does, he is doing it for you.

But he can't give up. He really likes you that moment he saw you and being in the same band will help him get closer to you. He will take every opportunity to have you.

"So when are we gonna do this roadtrip?" Jae asked excitedly. He is almost giggling at the thought of busking and being on a road trip.

"Let's have it this coming weekend, since it's already the start of the sembreak and we have a couple of months before the front act," Sungjin answered him.

"Alrighty! Gotta pack my things. This is gonna be legendary you guys! I can sense it. I'll bring my camera to document everything and ..." Jae was so deep in his thoughts, planning all the things that he's gonna do for the trip.

"Sungjin," Wonpil called, "you are the best, man! I love you," he continued while acting to hug him. Sungjin avoided him right away. "No hugging!" Sungjin exclaimed.

Everyone laughed at this sight. Dowoon and YoungK are patting Sungjin at the back, "Guess you're not the grumpy old man anymore, huh?" YoungK said smirking, "is that because you got your inspiration back, huh?" he continued teasing him.

Sungjin looked at you, then answered YoungK, "Nah! I just thought we have been working hard, and needed a break. You know, even an old grumpy man like me should spend some time to play around, right?"

"Good thing, our grumpy old man thought of this. I'm tired of him nagging me all the time!" you said, then all the other members laughed in agreement.

A day before the roadtrip, Dowoon texted you. "Hey, doing something tonight? Let's have dinner together then shop for things we'd be needing for tomorrow. I was supposed to go with WonPil and YoungK but those two decided to play games instead. :)"

"Sure thing! I need to buy some stuff too! See you!" you replied.

You're surprised when you saw Dowoon in front of your house to pick you up. "Hey! You shouldn't have to! I can just take a cab or book a ride," you said to him. "It's okay, you're just a few blocks away, anyway," Dowoon said smiling.

Like a true gentleman, he opened the door for you, let you in, and close it for you. 'He's such a gentleman, " you thought.

While inside the car, Dowoon asked you what you wanted for dinner, "my treat," he said. "I know this restaurant which offers a variety of food choices," he suggested, "Not a buffet of course!" he continued.

You laughed at this. "Brian... I mean YoungK has been to a lot of restaurants and he told me about it," Dowoon said.

"I think we can try that restaurant, then! YoungK has a good taste when it comes to food. I saw him devouring on different kinds of meals and snacks every break during our practices!" you said. You and Dowoon both laughed at the thought of YoungK eating and eating and eating.

As you arrived at the restaurant and have settled inside, Dowoon shyly sat at the other side of the table, in front of you. "I'm really not used to sitting at small tables like this. Hahaha," he nervously said.

"But there you go! Haha. You're cute, you know?" you said to him. Dowoon's ear became red all of a sudden.

"Don't be nervous. I mean, you're doing fine," you smiled sweetly to him. Dowoon answered with a shy smile.

While waiting for your food, Dowoon asked random stuff about you. He said that he wanted to know more about you and you obliged. You found out that he's also interested with pets and has one pet dog and one pet cat. You have always been soft with people with pets. You found them so caring and thoughtful.

After dinner, you went straight to the shopping mall to buy some stuff you'd be needing for the trip. From a distance, you and Dowoon saw Sungjin.

Sungjin was startled to see you and Dowoon together. "Hey! What are you two doing here?" he asked. "You asked me to buy some things we'd be needing for tomorrow, dude!" Dowoon answered. "Oh yeah, I forgot. But I thought you'd be with WonPil and YoungK? Those two lazy asses!" Sungjin said jokingly. "They didn't want to do errands, ugh. I sometimes hate those two," Dowoon said.

"So who's with you?" you asked. "Well, I'd be meeting someone here," Sungjin answered. Then, his phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hi! Yep, gonna meet you there!" Sungjin said as he answered the call. "Ooh, I see. Anyway, we'd better get going now. We still have a lot to buy," you said awkwardly.

Dowoon suddenly held your hand as he felt you a little bothered after your encounter with Sungjin. "Don't think about it. I'm here," he said.

You looked at him, smiled and muttered ' _thanks_ ' as you both walk away from Sungjin.

What you didn't know was that Sungjin was looking at the two of you, holding hand in hand while walking away. But as soon as he turned his back, you looked back and saw him meeting girl-- a girl whom you don't recognize. Dowoon slowly pulled you closer and both of you went on your way.


	4. The Road Trip

The next morning, everybody's excitedly waiting for Sungjin and the RV to arrive. The three stooges-- YoungK, Wonpil, and Jae-- are bickering on each other as to who's the best player after the match from last night. "Oh c'mon, Jae, you literally die on every attack I make! HAHAHA. You're next to the worst LOL player!" Wonpil teased him. "You got no skills for computer games, I'm telling you, dude. You better stick with vlogging. HAHAHA," YoungK seconded Wonpil's statement. "You'll see!" Jae said firmly.

"Hey, Sungjin's here!" Dowoon shouted as they see the RV arrive. As soon as Sungjin parked the vehicle, the other members put the things they'd be needing inside the RV. "Sorry it took me a while. I needed to make sure the RV's in good condition," Sungjin apologized.

Sungjin walked towards you and stood beside you while the others are busy lifting things and putting them inside the van. "So how was your date with Dowoon yesterday?" Sungjin asked.

"It was okay. Dowoon was such a gentleman," you answered. "Well, that's it? I saw him holding your hands," Sungjin interrupted. "Hmm, well, I saw you meeting a girl," you said straightforwardly. Sungjin was taken aback. He was about to tell you something but Wonpil shouted that everything's set and you are ready to go.

You walked briskly, leaving Sungjin behind. 'Ugh, that jerk. He always assumes!' you thought angrily.

Sungjin, on the other hand, walked faster to catch up on you, and when he was all caught up, he told you to sit on the passenger seat because he misses you badly.

You were a bit shocked, when he told you that, but you can't help but admit that you missed him too.

He smiled at you and put his arm on your shoulder as you walk towards the RV. Then, the most awaited trip begins.

The four other members at the back are talking about the plans that they came up for the busking parts of the trip. "Hey, Sungjin, where's our first stop, again?" YoungK asked. "Hmm, any suggestions?" Sungjin answered. 

"For one, let's start the trip with some activities! I looked up on the internet some interesting places to visit in Bulacan. There's this cave with awesome rock formations! It's a good spot for some vlogs, you know what I mean?" Jae suggested. "Ooh, sounds cool," the ever-enthusiastic Dowoon said. "Let's go there first, Sungjin!" he added. 

"Alright!" Sungjin answered. "Hey, can you lookup the location of this cave Jae's talking about. You can use my phone," Sungjin told you. "Same password?" you asked. "Yep, same password," Sungjin answered. As soon as you've unlocked his phone, you saw that he have changed his wallpaper into his and that girl's photo. 

"She's cute," you muttered, but Sungjin heard you. "Who is she? Your girlfriend?" you asked Jin. Sunjin was surprised. "Oh. She's my sister. My older sister. You haven't met her since she's working in Korea," Sungjin answered. "Does she looked like someone my age or type? HAHAHA," Sungjin laughed.

"I just..." you whispered. Your cheeks are so red but tried to hide it as Dowoon arrived.

Sungjin became uneasy with Dowoon around. He was so jealous with him getting your attention.

"Do you guys need anything?" Dowoon asked. "Nope, I'm all good," you and Sungjin answered in unison. "Are you sure? Sandwich or water? No? Nothing?" Dowoon persisted. "Nah, I'm okay," you answered. "Alright, but have this," Dowoon said as he handed you a sandwich, "...just in case," he winked.

As he go back to the other members' company, you noticed a handwritten note enclosed with the sandwich that Dowoon gave you.

You read the letter, "I wanna tell you that whenever I think of you, I smile." It was written randomly and made you felt butterflies in your stomach.

Sungjin saw you smiling while reading the note. He felt a twinge of envy that someone was able to make you smile other than himself.

"Are you two together now?" Sungjin asked.

You were a bit surprised with the sudden question. But finally answered him, "Nope. We are still trying to know each other."

"Hmm..." Sungjin muttered, "I miss you," he continued. "I was so busy with our band practices, that I barely notice you, or ask how you are doing," he finally said.

"Are you okay?" you asked him. It was so unusual for Sungjin to tell those kinds of words. "Yeah, it's just that I felt like you are slowly drifting away from me," he said.

"Hey! You know I'm always here for you," you said. "But Dowoon..." Sungjin muttered.

Then he looked at you with those sad eyes of his.

As soon as you arrived at the cave, Dowoon made sure to be beside you all the time, not giving Sungjin any chance to make any move. He kept on giving you meaningful glances, but you have your full attention to Dowoon. “Hey guys! Here’s a good spot to take some vlog footages!” Jae shouted, “and I have a plan! Why don’t you and Dowoon walk there like real couples, hand in hand?” Jae suggested.

Sungjin gave panicked looks to Dowoon and you, as he saw him hold your hand and walk together as Jae suggested. “Beautiful!” YoungK exclaimed like a proud dad.

‘It definitely is too late,’ Sungjin thought. After touring around the cave, Dowoon asked you to be his girlfriend. “I won’t waste any time because that is how much I like you,” he said. “Can you still give me some time, Dowoon?” you asked. Dowoon nodded as he softly holds your hand while looking straight to your eyes. “I really am not good with words, but I hope to make you feel how special you are to me,” he said. ‘Is this the sign I have been asking for?’ you asked yourself.

Sungjin became a bit quiet as he drives to the next destination. “Where will be our next stop, guys?” YoungK asked. “La Union. We have been invited to perform at the Great Northwest PH,” Sungjin answered.

“Sweet!” Jae and YoungK said excitedly. “That’s what I’m talking about,” YoungK added. “This will be hot and fun!” Wonpil said with wide smile, “do we have a set list for this already? I wanna make it!” Pil excitedly asked.

“Well, I have sent you just now the set list. You can review it, but make sure not to remove Bad Boy from the set list,” Sungjin said.

“Got it!” The other members said. You suddenly felt a bit awkward around Sungjin, but when you saw him smile at you, you felt relieved. “Hey,” you started, “back to your grumpy self?” You joked. “Well, I guess? Hahaha,” Sungjin answered.

“I’m just trying to focus on the set list that I have prepared. You should take a look at it too. I added one of the songs we made,” Sungjin said. “Oh! Really? OMG! So, we’d be singing original songs, huh?” You said. “Definitely!” Sungjin answered back.

It has been one of your dreams to sing your original compositions in front of a crowd. “You really are the best, Jin!” You said as you hug him.

“Hey! I’m driving,” Sungjin panicky said, but with a smile. “I was just carried away by my excitement!” You said. ‘Then you better practice with them,” signaling you to join YoungK, WonPil, and Jae at the back, “I’m familiar with this route, remember?” He said when he saw you looked worried that he might feel lonely driving here. “Remember how I used to drive alone going here for some fresh air every now and then?” He assured you. You then agreed with a nod and went with the other members to practice.

“Dowoon!” Sungjin called, “can you assist me here with something?” He asked. “Oh sure! I’ll be right there!” Dowoon answered. When Dowoon has settled in the passenger seat, Sungjin asked him a question.

“Do you really like her?” Sungjin asked in a more serious tone.

Dowoon was a bit taken aback but was actually expecting to be asked by Sungjin about this. “Yes,” Dowoon answered straightforwardly. “Why?” He asked again. “Because I like her,” Dowoon answered. “then you have to be very careful around me. I am not giving her up. I will still be with her and watch you,” Sungjin said. 

The two were both serious for a while, then Jae called from the back, “Sungjin, do you want me to drive so you can practice?”

“Sure! I’ll have to find a stop nearby so we can rest a bit and eat. I hear YoungK has been ranting about how hungry he is,” Sungjin jokingly said. Everyone laughed at this, except the two who have just concluded their chat.


	5. Our Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes lyrics of some songs performed by Day6-- Raindrops (an unreleased song) and Bad Boy (a cover song).

_ (SungJin) _

_ “Last night I guess I went over the line _

_ Didn't really think that you _

_ would walk out of my life _

_ Apologizing ain't the first thing _

_ that comes to my mind _

_ So we fight until the dawn _

_ it doesn't end so nice...” _

 

The practice have started, and an unknown tension has been building up— you just don’t know where it is coming from. You aren’t sure if you are just assuming things but you know something is up.

_ (Jae) _

_ Everyday is pretty much the same _

_ deja vu on and on and on _

_ Makin' similar mistakes that's _

_ why you gone and gone and gone _

_ Thought that over night _

_ you'd give me a call _

_ Or later in the day _

_ I didn't question it at all _

 

Dowoon keeps looking at you. Sungjin keeps looking at Dowoon. This tension must loosen up before it worsen.

_ (SungJin) _

_ Baby I just can't be better than I am _

_ Girl I wanna change 'cuz _

_ I know I've been so bad _

_ Everyday and night I'm so mean _

_ 'Cause I'm so real so I'm sorry _

_ But I can't change _

 

_ (YoungK) _

_ You glanced at Dowoon and you smiled. He smiled back. _

_ I know you've been lovin' me _

_ but sorry I'm a bad boy _

_ yeah, you're probably better off _

_ without me you're a good girl _

_ I can see that you were _

_ disappointed in me _

_ As you got to know me better _

 

Since you don’t have a part for this number, you just watched them.  It is like watching them from the side lines just like before. And you can’t help but reminisce about this.

_ (Sungjin) _

_ “Baby don't leave me _

_ I know you still love me _

_ Baby honestly I know you're still in me _

_ My lay lay lay lay lady _

_ My lay lay lay lay lady” _

 

You didn’t notice this because you got all your attention to Dowoon, while thinking about how he managed to bravely confess his feelings for you.

_ (WonPil) _

_ “You say you havin' hard times _

_ to put up with all this _

_ Got that smile to make my _

_ life a lot more brighter _

_ Whenever Im with you see _

_ everythin' around me light up” _

 

Then you looked at Sungjin and thought, ‘maybe he served as a way so I could meet Dowoon. Maybe, this is really the right thing to do.’

_ (YoungK) _

_ Baby I just can't be better than I am _

_ Girl I wanna change 'cuz _

_ I know I've been so bad _

_ Everyday and night I'm so mean _

_ 'Cause I'm so real so I'm sorry _

_ But I can't change _

 

_ I know you've been lovin' _

_ me but sorry I'm a bad boy _

_ yeah, you're probably better off _

_ without me you're a good girl _

_ I can see that you were _

_ disappointed in me _

_ As you got to know me better _

 

‘I will still have to think about this and make sure that I am not gonna make any mistake,’ you said to yourself.

_ (Jae) _

_ I've been acting tough but _

_ didn't really mean that _

_ Girl don't walk away _

_ There's no other one that _

_ can ever replace you _

 

As you think about everything that happened in the past, you can’t help but remember how precious Sungjin is as a friend. You can’t lose him and have always wanted to be beside him.

_ (Sungjin) _

_ In this whole world _

_ You know I ain't so good at this but _

_ Oh Baby come back to me _

_ Yeah yeah yeah _

 

_ I know you've been lovin' _

_ me but sorry I'm a bad boy _

_ Yeah, you're probably better off _

_ without me you're a good girl _

_ I can see that you were _

_ disappointed in me _

_ As you got to know me better _

 

_ Baby don't leave me _

_ I know you still love me _

_ Baby honestly I know you're still in me _

_ My lay lay lay lay lady _

_ My lay lay lay lay lady _

 

Both professed. But you have to choose only one. Who will it be? The one who took his time before telling you what he feels or the one who didn’t waste his time asking you to be his girl?

_ (YoungK) _

_ I know you've been lovin' me _

_ but sorry I'm a bad boy _

_ sorry I'm a bad boy sorry I'm a bad boy _ _. _

_ ('cause I'm a bad boy) _

_ Yeah, you're probably better off _

_ without me you're a good girl _

_ You're a good girl you're a _ _. _

_ (you're a good girl) _

 

You grew tired of waiting for Sungjin to grow feelings for you, and have completely given up. Then, another one came and gave you all the attention you wanted from Sungjin. That was when everything became confusing for you.

_ (WonPil) _

_ I know you've been lovin' me but sorry _

_ I'm a bad boy _

_ (sorry I'm a Bad Boy oh...) _

_ I'm a bad boy sorry I'm a bad boy _

_ Yeah, you're probably better _

_ off without me you a good girl _

_ You're a good girl you're a _

_ good girl _

_ (you're a good girl) _

But you have to decide.

“That was so great!” Wonpil complemented, “we got to do this more often!” he continued.

As you all prepare for the performance, Sungjin approached you and asked if you could spare some time to talk. “Sure thing!’ You answered.

“You don’t really have to think about me anymore. I think I’d love to keep being friends with you rather than being your boyfriend,” Sungjin said. “I will always enjoy being that old grumpy man to his monkey friend,” he said with a warm smile. You know how sincere he is when he does that. You hugged him so tight and whispered ‘thanks’.

The performance started and all of you were so happy to see lots of people there to watch your band’s performance. The tension has gone. And everyone’s enjoying the moment. Jae was vlogging while performing, as always. YoungK is very hyped and Wonpil kept playing with his eyes closed, which means he is so in the moment.

As the performance comes to an end, Sungjin asked the other members except you to take a break, because it is time for you and his corner— the song the two of you composed and arranged. “Are you ready?” He asked. “Always,” you answered.

“So this next corner will be an original composition by me and my friend here,” he said as he smiled at you.

 

_ We don't, we just form along the coast _

_ Of your crinkled skin _

_ I feel it down my bones _

_ When the river runs, I sink so deep in its love... _

_ You started. _

 

_ Sungjin: _

_ Cause that all shows though _

_ Just like it was rain, for you _

_ From your shadow I felt like it was you _

_ Oh my... _

 

_ Both: _

_ For you, you _

_ For you, for you, yeah _

_ You won't, you won't _

_ Never know how you make my feel for you, you _

_ For you _

 

_ Cause that all shows though _

_ Just like it was rain, for you _

_ From your shadow I felt like it was you _

_ Oh my _

 

_ For you, you _

_ For you, for you, yeah _

_ You won't you won't _

_ Never know how you make my feel for you, you _

_ For you _

 

_ Sungjin: _

_ You're so ugly when you cry _

_ That it's beautiful _

_ You're so ugly when you cry _

_ Oh my, I die _

_ I try not to smile _

_ But you're beautiful _

 

_ Both: _

_ For you, you _

_ For you, for you, yeah _

_ You won't you won't _

_ Never know how you make my feel for you, you _

_ For you _

 

Everyone, including the other members clapped so hard. Dowoon was really proud of you and gave you a thumbs up from the side lines.

“We did it! We really did! I’m really really happy! I will always be thankful for you for this, Jin! you said to him. “You know that I’ll always have your back,” Sungjin said.

A few moments later, Dowoon walked to you and hugged you tight, in front of crowd, and whispered, “You did well. I’m very proud of you.” Then, he faced Sungjin and said, “Thanks,” while shaking his hand.

You aren’t aware of what is happening, but you are happy to see them getting along with each other, not feeling any tension.

The crowd asked for more, so your band obliged to play more music for them. Everyone’s enjoying the moment. Jae’s so hyped up that he ran into the crowd and jammed with them. YoungK, on the other hand, sang and danced with a group of girls on the crowd who swarmed him when he stepped down from the stage.

After the gig, everyone went on their way and had fun partying. Sungjin was left by the bar side with a bottle of beer, watching the people from there. You saw him and went ahead to accompany him. “Hey!” you greeted. He looked at you, nodded, and smiled. “Why don’t you go party with the others? Jae and YoungK are really having fun there, you see? I can’t watch how they seduce every girl they meet! Those two!” you ranted. “Well, you know them. They’ve been liked that, especially since this is really the first time we went on a trip,” Sungjin said.

“It’s really nice to do this with you guys,” you said, “I was really surprised that you came up with this idea!” you added. “I just wanted to have some fresh air to think about things, you know. And since we have been very busy with practices, I wanted to treat you some good time,” he answered. “Hmm, Jin?” you hesitated. “Yes? What do you want to ask?” Sungjin asked. You were about to say something, but Dowoon and Wonpil joined you.

“Guys! You should join us! YoungK managed to befriend one of the owners and scored us some drinks!” Wonpil excitedly shared the good news. “You guys go ahead. You know I don’t do much of this partying,” Sungjin said, “and hey, Wonpil! You can’t handle drinking too much beer! I don’t want you vomiting in the RV!” he nagged. Wonpil laughed and Dowoon assured Sungjin that he’ll take care of Wonpil. “You go with them,” Sunjin told you, “I’m okay here,” he added.

As the three of them walked away, Sungjin was approached by Jae. “Hey man, what is up? You’ve been acting so serious since after our first stop. Is this about her?” Jae asked in a very serious tone. Sungjin just looked at him. “Look, man. I know I’m not in the position to give love advice like this, but if you want to be with her, you should be doing something, right?” Jae continued. “I know,” Sungjin muttered, “but it is not that easy, so I just decided to give up and stay as her friend,” he continued. “She likes Dowoon, I can feel it,” Sungjin said. “And Dowoon likes her too?” Jae said. Sungjin nodded. “I’m sorry, man,” Jae consoled while patting Sungjin’s shoulder, “sorry that you have to let go,” Jae said.

Sungjin was looking at you and Dowoon from a distance. Dowoon was holding your hand and whispering words in your ear. You giggle and smile a lot. He just can’t help but get jealous at this sight, so he just focused on drinking his beer.  

‘It should have been me, if I was not coward to tell her how I feel,’ Sungjin whispered, then drowned himself with all the alcohol that he could drink. 


	6. Always been you

After a few busking on their way to the north, they ended their trip at Ilocos and had their last busking at Calle Crisologo. They’ve set up their instruments in the middle of the street and started playing and singing their songs. It’s nice to end your busking trip in this beautiful place, you thought. Everyone had something nice to remember. You couldn’t help but feel sad that it has ended. 

It is time to go back to Manila and prepare again for their big event. YoungK initiated to drive, while Jae keeps him company. Wonpil keeps bothering Dowoon and you, asking questions like, “are you two together already?”, “are you dating now?”, “am I bothering you?”, Sungjin, as usual, unbothered and just chose to watch the three of you. “Ugh. Can you shut up a bit, Pil?” Dowoon said, “How can I ask her the question if you keep bothering us?” Dowoon added. Wonpil just gave him a malicious smile and then went in front to bother the other two. 

Sungjin was fast asleep, and you and Dowoon are the only ones left at the back. Dowoon finally asked you about the answer to his question. “Yes,” you said. He was really really happy that he let out a shout of happiness. “Really? Like really?” he asked a couple of times more as an assurance. You nodded as an answer. Little did the both of you know that Sungjin was looking at you with hurtful eyes, then suddenly turned his back when you looked at him. Tears started to fill his eyes, but he managed to wipe it out. 

The other members congratulated you and Dowoon. “You better be careful with Dowoon,” YoungK jokingly warned you. “Wonpil and I saw him date other girls before,” he added. Sungjin went on and joined the celebration. He shook Dowoon’s hand and said that his eyes will always be on him. “Don’t make her cry, or else, I’ll have to put on my boxing skills to good use,” he said to Dowoon. “Hey! You’re scaring him away!” you said. Everyone laughed. “But seriously, I won’t make her cry. I promise you that, Sungjin,” Dowoon said while suggesting a pinky swear. Sungjin obliged but cringed right after the rite.

Everything went well after weeks of practices. They were able to successfully perform for the first act and many opportunities opened for them. They were even offered with a contract with one of the biggest music agencies in the country. You decided to quit the band since you don’t really have the knack for this kind of career and just assisted them in composing songs from time to time. 

Even with their busy schedule, you and Dowoon still manage to have some quick dates in between practices. Sungjin had a lot of admirers and you even tried to set him up with one of the fangirls you befriended during a gig. “Sungjin, you need to have an inspiration!” Jae shouted, “you and YoungK, to be honest, should not make songs together! Every time you two produce a song, it’s so sad! Jebaaaaal!” Jae pleaded. “As if you have a girlfriend, Jae-hyung,” Wonpil commented. Jae give him a deadly gaze. 

You pursued a different path and was offered a job abroad. Dowoon doesn’t approve of this. “Why get a career abroad? I’m already a celebrity. I can provide for you!” Dowoon argued. “But I want my own life—my own career! Can’t you just give me that?” you shouted. Sungjin was just quiet about this. Seeing you two argue makes him want to punch Dowoon right in the face. “If you go, don’t expect me to like it!” Dowoon shouted back. “Fine!” you answered back.

Sungjin approached Dowoon. “Hey, can we talk?” he said. Dowoon is still mad about the situation and so stubborn to talk to him. “We have to talk. Now,” Sungjin said firmly. Dowoon can’t do anything so he just followed Sungjin. “She needs her own space. Her own life,” Sungjin started. “But I want her here. Is that so hard to give?” Dowoon said. “She has always been supportive of you. I didn’t get in the way between the two of you for her to be like this,” Sungjin said. “She has her own dreams, and you are making it difficult for her to reach those dreams,” he added.

Dowoon became silent. “I know you still have feelings for her,” he finally said. “I have always been watching you watch her when she’s with me,” Dowoon muttered. “This doesn’t give you the right to hinder her from reaching her dreams, Dowoon,” Sungjin said. “But I want her to dream being with me,” Dowoon said while looking straight at Sungjin’s eyes. “I love her. So much that I don’t want to be away from her,” he continued. There were tears coming down from his eyes. “So, you are trying to keep her away from everything that makes her happy? Is that why, huh?” Sungjin argued. “You are a hopeless case if you’d continue doing that,” he said for the last time, then walked away from Dowoon.

Dowoon didn’t show up for practices after his heated argument with Sungjin. “Jin, do you know where Dowoon is?” you asked. “Sorry, I don’t,” Sungjin said. “I’ve been trying to call him, but he doesn’t answer them,” you said desperately. Wonpil approached you and said, “He might just be thinking about things.” YoungK also tried consoling you and said the he might just wanted to have some time off because of too much pressure. 

After a week, you gave up on contacting Dowoon. You went out with your friends at a nearby bar. Then, you saw him. One arm wrapped around another girl’s shoulder, and he’s whispering something that makes that girl giggle. His signature. You can’t believe what you are seeing. ‘This is just a dream,’ you muttered,  ‘Will I approach him? What will I do? Do I cry?’ There’s so many thoughts flooding your mind and your knees are at the brink of giving up. You suddenly can’t stand properly and was left outside. Sungjin caught you when you’re about to fall. “I’m sorry, you’d have to see this,” Sungjin said. You looked at him, trying hard not to cry. He hugged you tight and helped you get up. “Please, get me out of here,” you finally said.

He helped you get in his car first before he get inside. “Where do you want to go?” Sungjin asked. “Anywhere…” you said. Tears started to roll down from your eyes. “Okay,” Sungjin said as he started the engine and drive. You are both quiet, but he hears your soft sobs. “I’m sor---” he said but you cut him off. “No need to say sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong,” you said. “I was about to confront Dowoon when you saw him. Someone told me he’d be there,” Sungjin explained. “I’m sorry you have to see him like that. I mean, he is a good guy. We’ve been friends,” he continued. “But he chose to do this…” you whispered in between sobs. “I’ll be leaving on Saturday,” you said. Sungjin held your hand and squeezed it lightly, telling you that it will be okay.

After you left, Sungjin and the other members continued being famous in the country and is slowly getting known in other parts of Asia. Dowoon didn’t come back but Jae told the band that he is now building his own music school. “Wow! Good for him!” Wonpil exclaimed. Everything is slowly getting back to where it was before, and you are enjoying your life in the US. 

While in the US, you constantly receive things from Sungjin. He spoils you with gifts—flowers, chocolates, and whatnots—and you can’t help but fall in love with him more deeply. It keeps you warm even on a cold winter night. You don’t feel alone even if you’re away from home. 

One day, you got a voicemail from Sungjin. “I miss you.”—that’s the only message that he left. You tried calling him, but he’s out of reach. You became worried, so you tried calling Jae, but he is out of reach as well. Then, there’s a knock on your door. A ticket enclosed in a letter was given to you. In the letter, it said:

“See you soon…”

The ticket is for a world concert from Sungjin and the band. “Wait, this is tonight!” you exclaimed. You were so shocked that you tried contacting them to know if this is true. You went on the internet and saw that the band really has a scheduled concert in the US. You got mixed feelings about this—you’re happy to see them again, but nervous to face Sungjin after a long time of not contacting him. 

You hailed a cab going to the concert hall and waited with the other fans. It’s been 2 years since you saw them perform and you’re excited to see them again, especially Sungjin, your best friend. At the venue, a lot of fangirls are holding banners with Sungjin’s face. ‘Ugh, these fangirls never learn,’ you thought to yourself. 

You heard a lot of screams near the entrance of the hall and people started running to that direction. ‘He is still grumpy-looking, why would people like him? He’s not that handsome, too,” you said. Then you saw him, Sungjin. He got out of the van first. His face, his nose, his lips, his hair… everything seems to be properly positioned. He looked extra handsome. You shrugged everything off and managed to get back to your senses. You’re trying to get his attention, but a lot of people swarmed around them that you didn’t even had the chance to go near them.

While waiting inside the concert hall, you sent him a message. 

“Hey you! Why didn’t you tell me beforehand that you’d have a concert here?!”

No reply. As the concert started, you saw how happy everyone is with the band’s performance. ‘They’ve improved a lot after 2 years,’ you said to yourself. You even hear people sing along with their songs. This made you proud. Back then, you wanted to just see them practice. Then, eventually, you had the chance to sing with them during a front act gig. Now, you are watching them perform in a huge concert hall.

"It's been a long time." As you see who was talking, your heart skipped a beat, seeing that Sungjin is looking toward your direction. “I have patiently waited for this day to come so I can finally tell you how much I’ve missed you,” he continued. ‘Is he talking to me?’ you wondered. “Yes you, you wearing that black shirt with that ‘Strong Woman’ written on it. You never changed a bit, you little monkey,” he said. People started looking at your direction as well. 

You hear people saying, ‘who is she?’, ‘is she his girlfriend?’, ‘she’s so lucky!’ Then, a song was played. It was your song—you and Sungjin’s (Raindrops). You see him slowly walking towards you as people give way to him. He was smiling as you, and you can’t help but feel happy looking at this person, who never really left you when you left him. “It’s been a while, monkey. Your grumpy old man missed you a lot,” he said as soon as he’s standing in front of you. Then he hugged you so tight, and you said, “I missed you too, you grumpy old man.”


End file.
